Libera mi corazón
by Mimi.Aelita
Summary: El-Una-Vez ha cambiado y el Lorax debe detenerlo para que no acabe con el bosque de Truffulas, pero necesitara la ayuda de alguien muy especial. Once-lerxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno pues este es mi primer fic y como verán soy nueva en esto. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y también si esta muy corto el cap, la verdad es que no sabia que mas agregarle y bueno espero les guste.**

* * *

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué El-Una-Vez hizo todo esto?... Estas y muchas mas dudad tenían todos en el bosque de Truffulas, había pasado un mes desde que El-Una-Vez perdió la cabeza por culpa del dinero y la codicia; el Lorax había intentado detenerlo por todos los medios posibles pero el seguía segado por su ambición.

* * *

El Lorax se lo propuso, esta seria su última oportunidad, interrumpió a El-Una-Vez en otro de sus "Importantes" asuntos, ya que este se encontraba afinando su guitarra.

-Una-Vez ya te he dicho que no cortes los arboles del bosque…-El Lorax fue interrumpido

-Que tu eres el que habla por los animales- dijo El-Una-Vez mientras imitaba la voz del Lorax.

-Los árboles, hablo por los arboles- corrigió molesto el Lorax.

-Como sea- dijo El-Una-Vez en un tono desinteresado -Ya me canse de tus tonterías y que entres a MI mansión solo para molestarme ya te dije q no hace daño talar unos cuantos arboles- Se notaba que estaba molesto y algo irritado – Ahora por favor ¡Vete de aquí! –grito para después seguir afinando su guitarra.

El Lorax estaba igual de molesto e incluso mas que El-Una-Vez -¡No lo hare fideo!- La voz del Lorax sonaba imponente pero esto no intimido a El-Una-Vez quien se levantó lleno de ira y enojo para gritarle al Lorax.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así- grito El-Una-Vez.

-Y yo te he dicho que no tales arboles- grito el Lorax igual de molesto que el joven.

-Pues ¿sabe que Lorax? De ahora en adelante no me importara lo que hagas ya me canse de ti, siempre has estado ahí impidiéndome ascender, tratando de arrebatarme la grandeza y el dinero que me pertenece, de ahora en adelante tu no existes para mi Lorax- diciendo esto ultimo lo miro con rabia e ira.

El Lorax al verlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de que ese ya no era El-Una-Vez que el conocía, El-Una-Vez que se encontraba frente a él era frio y aparentaba no tener corazón... ¡corazón! Tal vez esa era la respuesta.

El Lorax aunque resignado tenía una idea algo alocada tanto que tal vez funcionaria, sin más solo contesto –Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres me iré solo no olvides jamás quien eres y deja sentir a tu corazón.

El Lorax abandonó la habitación y se fue sin nada más que decir ante esto El-Una-Vez solo bufo y se sentó en su enorme sillón pensando en eso último que le había dicho el Lorax.

–Dejar sentir a mi corazón…- Repitió las palabras ya antes dichas por el Lorax –Son solo un montón de tonterías-Bufó -claro que dejo sentir a mi corazón amo mi música y mi dinero me da felicidad o es acaso que el se refería a otra cosa…- sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos

– Estúpido Lorax cada que viene solo me da dolor de cabeza – Después de esto continuo afinando su guitarra.


	2. Chapter 2

El Lorax caminaba muy rápido por el bosque de Truffulas pensando en lo que estaba apunto de hacer ya que eso era una locura, miró a lo lejos y vio una gran parte del bosque talada, frunció el seño –Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas- fue lo único que dijo para reanudar su camino, parecía buscar algo pero ¿Qué?

* * *

Caminó por horas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y se alegraba de que aun no llegaran a esa zona del bosque. Frente a el se encontraba un árbol mas pequeño que los demás pero eso no le quitaba lo lindo, ya que a pesar de ser pequeño el solo verlo transmitía una paz interna y una inmensa tranquilidad.

–Este es el indicado- dijo acercándose a el, se paro frente a el y extendió su mano para tocarlo cuando lo toco una sonrisa se formó en sus labio –Espero tu puedas ayudarlo- dicho esto se separo un poco del árbol.

Algunos animales del bosque que se hallaban en los alrededores se acercaron para ver lo que el Lorax tramaba, el Lorax por su parte seguía concentrado en lo que hacia aunque en el fondo aun dudaba un poco en lo que hacia… Tomo aire chasco sus dedos 3 veces, movió su bigote 2 veces levanto una mano al aire para después posarla rápidamente sobre el tallo del árbol y espero, los animales no sabían lo que sucedía e incluso creían que eso era una tontería hasta que aquel árbol comenzó a brillar, los animales estaba anonadados y poco a poco daban paso hacia atrás del asombro.

El árbol cayó y sin dejar de brillar empezó a tomar forma humana, el Lorax observaba tranquilo la escena aunque los demás espectadores no parecían estar tan tranquilos , el árbol dejo de brillar para dejar ver una hermosa chica de cabellos largos y rosados, tez blanca y con una nariz pequeña como sus labios los cuales eran de un leve color carmesí; tenia una pequeña pañoleta color rojo en su cuello, una linda blusa ha rallas, como la de los tallos de los árboles, una falda color negro igual q unas pequeñas zapatillas, la chica parecía estar dormida, pero poco a poco abrió sus ojos dejando ver una hermosa mirada brillante color verte.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto un poco desconcertada la hermosa chica mientras miraba a su alrededor, y veía acercarse unas extrañas criaturitas.

-Estas en el bosque de Truffulas mi pequeña, yo soy…- Le dijo el Lorax mientras caminaba hacia ella pero fue interrumpido.

-Usted es el Lorax verdad- Dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios- Usted es el que habla por nosotros los… árboles- dijo esto ultimo mientras miraba a los demás arboles y a ella misma -¿Qué fue lo que me paso? ¿Por que yo no soy igual a mis hermanos y hermanas?- Su voz sonaba un poco asustada.

-Eso fue obra mía pequeña- suspiro –necesito de tu ayuda, bueno…- Miro a los demás animales –Necesitamos tu ayuda- le dijo con una mirada apagada y triste.

La chica lo miro dudativa para después dedicarle una pequeña y tierna sonrisa –Por su puesto señor usted ha hecho mucho por mi y mis hermanos y m encantaría ayudar a estas tiernas criaturitas -dijo mientras abrazaba a Pipsqueak -

-No los he ayudado lo suficiente querida- Le dijo el Lorax aun con esa mirada triste.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto la chica muy preocupada, sentando al pequeño oso en sus piernas.

-Es una historia algo trágica mi pequeña- suspiro- Un amigo nuestro a sido corrompido por la avaricia y la codicia, se ha olvidado de lo importante y ha estado… haciendo cosas muy malas que afectan a los demás para su propio beneficio- decidió ocultarle la verdad ya que no sentía que ella estuviera lista para recibirla.

-Pero Lorax ¿Yo en que podría ayudar?- decía con un tono de inocencia en su voz.

-Veras, tu eres el árbol mas puro de este inmenso bosque, por lo tanto serias la única persona con la suficiente pureza para entrar en su corazón y hacerlo reaccionar- Explicó el Lorax- pero cambiando el tema, dime pequeña ¿Tienes nombre?

-¿Nombre?- Pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

-Si pequeña ¿Cómo es que los demás te llaman?, mira a mí me llaman Lorax ese es MI nombre Lorax ¿cual es el tuyo?- explico el Lorax.

-Pues, creo que no tengo un nombre, ninguno de nosotros tiene uno-

-En ese caso creo que te daré un nombre- dijo el Lorax mientras adoptaba una postura pensativa -¿Qué te parece Flor?- Pipsqueak quien aun permanecía en las piernas de la joven hizo una mueca de desaprobación -¿Catrina?- Recibió la misma mueca -¿Ethel?- De nuevo la mueca -¿Frida?¿Mireya?¿Rebeca?¿Tamara?¿Adelina?- Todos y cada uno d los nombre q sugería el Lorax recibían el mismo efecto…nada y esto lo frustró mucho, tanto que lanzo un grito con frustración –No se me ocurre nada mas- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Pipsqueak empezó a halar la blusa de la peli rosa -¿Sucede algo amiguito?- Pregunto ella. El pequeño oso le hacia varias muecas y señales como si tratase de decirle algo.

-No me digas que tú sabes que nombre ponerle- Dijo el Lorax mientras señalaba al tierno osito. Pipsqueak asentía con una sonrisa en su boca –Bien dime ¿empieza con A?- Pipsqueak negó con la cabeza – ¿Con H?- otra negación -¿Con V?- negación -¿Con J?- Otra negación, el Lorax pensaba en mas y mas letras intentando descifrar cual seria la indicada -¿R?- nada -¿T?- nada -¿O?- mas nada, hasta que… -¿N?- Pipsqueak mostro una sonrisa de emoción y empezó a hacer señas -¿El nombre es con N?- el pequeño oso negó he hiso señas dándole a entender al Lorax q la letra estaba cerca -¿Ñ?- pregunto con una mueca y extrañado, Pipsqueak negó –Entonces ¿Es M?- el solo sonrió mucho y asintió varias veces.

-¿Mi nombre será con M?- pregunto la joven que llevaba un rato observándolos a ambos en silencio.

-Pues, al parecer…- dijo el Lorax –Dime Pipsqueak, ¿Es con Ma?- El pequeño negó nuevamente -¿Con Me?- Otra negación, el Lorax paso una mano sobre su rostro un poco frustrado pensando que esta situación jamás acabaría -¿Mi?- el osito se emociono aun mas y asintió –Entonces es con Mi- El Lorax adopto una pose pensativa -¿Miranda?- negación -¿Miriam?- de nuevo una negación el Lorax se frustraba cada vez mas –Veamos con Mi- decía mientras empezaba a dar vueltas en el lugar- Mi...Mi…- decía sin parar.

El pequeño Pipsqueak al escuchar eso ultimo empezó a inquietarse pero el Lorax se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

–Haem… Lorax…- intentaba hablar la joven pero el Lorax no prestaba atención –Lorax- insistió sin resultado -¡LORAX!- grito la chica para ser escuchada.

-¿Qué?- contesto molesto -¿Qué acaso no vez que estoy pensando en tu nombre?- la joven peli rosa le señalo al pequeño Pipsqueak que se encontraba inquieto -¿Qué le sucede?- pregunto el Lorax.

-Creo que trata de decir que ya ha adivinado el nombre-explicó ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva haciendo eso?- pregunto el Lorax.

-No mucho, desde que usted se puso a caminar en círculos- dijo mientras sonreía recordando al Lorax.

-¿Y por que no me dijiste nada?- La chica solo se quedo callada asiendo un pequeño puchero y cruzando sus brazos –Veamos ¿Qué fue lo que dije? No recuerdo haber dicho ningún nombre, solo recuerdo haber repetido Mi…Mi…- Pipsqueak empezó a hacer señas de nuevo y esta vez el Lorax si lo vio – ¿Mimi? ¿Ese es el gran nombre?- decía el Lorax con un tono algo molesto lo cual deprimió un poco al pequeño oso.

La joven al ver esto intervino –Pues… a mi me parece agradable el nombre de Mimi- el Lorax y Pipsqueak la vieron un poco asombrados –Suena lindo además creo que es fácil de recordar- el pequeño osito te puso muy contento al saber que el nombre que escogió le había agradado mucho así que corrió a abrazarla, la chica ahora llama Mimi le correspondió el abrazo.

-Bien entonces Mimi será- dijo el Lorax acercándose a los dos –Mimi…- dijo pero fue interrumpido por un extraño ruido, el cual llamo la atención de los presentes.

–Sera mejor que nos escondamos dijo el Lorax, quien jalo a ambos y los escondió detrás de unos pequeños arbustos.

* * *

Algo cerca de donde ellos estaban, se veían las siluetas de dos personas algo conocidas para el Lorax, se trataba de Brett y Chet los hermanos mayores de El-Una-Vez, ambos llevaban cargando un hacha en el hombro.

-Estoy cansado- dijo Brett.

-Lo sé, nuestro hermano nos explota- contesto Chet.

Brett rió ante el comentario de su hermano –Pero debes admitir que la paga no está nada mal- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pues sí, pero eso no le quita lo manipulador y avaro- dijo un poco molesto y con un tono de envidia.

El Lorax escuchaba la conversación junto con Mimi y Pipsqueak.

-Mimi- la llamo el Lorax en voz baja, la peli rosa lo miro –Ellos te podrán llevar hacia la persona que debes ayudar… El-Una-Vez- explico el Lorax – Pero ninguno de ellos debe de saber que tú eres un árbol pequeña si se enteran tal vez podrían dañarte- Mimi solo asintió un poco asustada por lo que el Lorax le acababa de mencionar.

–Tienes que acercarte a ellos y decirles que estas perdida y necesitas ayuda, ellos te llevaran a la mansión de El-Una-Vez, una vez que estés allí trata de ser su amiga recuerda que solo tu pureza lo salvara a él y a todos- explico su plan el Lorax.

-Está bien- dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza -no te fallare Lorax- diciendo esto abrazo al Lorax y a Pipsqueak como símbolo de despedida.

-Buena suerte pequeña- Dijo el Lorax despidiéndose de ella.

Lo último que vio fue a Pipsqueak despidiéndose de ella con la mano, y luego esconderse aún más en el bosque de Truffulas. Camino hasta quedar cerca de los chicos, tenía miedo de que esas personas la dañaran pero no quería que nada malo le pasara al bosque ni a sus nuevos amigos. Camino detrás de ellos hasta que los logro alcanzar.

-Di…Dis…Disculpen- Dijo esto con dificultad y algo temerosa.

Los jóvenes al escuchar la voz de la chica voltearon a verla y quedaron asombrados con la belleza de la chica –Hola- dijeron al unisón los chicos.

-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo hermosa?- dijo Brett, mientras ambos se acercaban cada vez más a la chica.

Mimi temblaba un poco por el miedo –Y…Yo estoy perdida- dijo tragándose su miedo, el recordar porque hacia eso le daba ánimos.

- Ya veo, tal vez por eso te vez un poco asustada preciosa- dijo algo pensativo Chet.

-Y dinos ¿cómo te llamas linda?- dijo Brett.

-Mi nombre es Mimi- contesto algo temerosa y nerviosa.

-Mucho gusto Mimi, mi nombre es Brett- dijo este mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Y yo soy Chet- dijo mientras hacia la misma reverencia que su hermano.

-Y dinos belleza ¿De dónde vienes?- pregunto Brett.

Mimi no sabía cómo contestar eso, puesto que el Lorax no le dijo que debía decir acerca de su origen –Yo… no lo recuerdo- se sintió un poco aliviada al decir aquello.

-Ya veo- dijo Brett.

-Tal vez tenga amnesia hermano- dijo Chet dirigiéndose a Brett.

-Si tal vez- dijo Brett mientras se rascaba el mentón –Dime lindura ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? Vamos a la casa d nuestro hermanito menor, El-Una-Vez- dijo esto último con un tono de desagrado.

-Está bien- dijo Mimi un poco temerosa.

-Bien, vallamos- dijo esta vez Chet.

Ambos chicos se colocaron a los lados de la peli rosa y la jalaron con rumbo hacia la gran mansión de El-Una-Vez, la chica no sabía cómo reaccionar estaba siendo arrastrada por dos acosadores hacia la mansión de una persona, que según el Lorax, era malvada ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer?, solo llevaba unas horas como humano y ya estaba hecha un caos y con muchos problemas.

El camino fue largo puesto que Mimi no menciono ni una palabra ya que los hermanos no dejaban de mirarla y eso la incomodaba, agradeció mentalmente al ver una mansión a lo lejos y dedujo que esa era la gran mansión a la que se refería el Lorax, siguieron caminando hasta quedar frente a ese enorme edificio. El solo observar esa enorme morada la hacía sentir pequeña, quedo asombrada y algo maravillada con la estructura de dicha mansión, la puerta les fue abierta por dos hombres de edad avanzada vestidos con trajes similares, ambos observaron a la chica ella los saludo con una linda sonrisa.

-No deberías hablar con la servidumbre- Le dijo Brett al ver el acto de la chica hacia el mayordomo.

-¿Se refiere a ellos?- le contesto ella mientras señalaba a los señores que permanecían inmóviles frente a la ya cerrada entrada.

-Si- Contesto esta vez Chet.

-Pero, no parecen ser malas personas- Dijo con inocencia la peli rosa.

-No es apropiado que hables con ellos- Le dijo Brett.

La chica se quedó en silencio con la mirada agachada, no entendía muy bien el por qué le prohibían hablar con personas que se veían agradables.

Chet vio el cambio de ánimo de la joven y le dijo –No porque una persona parezca agradable debes hablarle, a veces las apariencias engañan- dijo esto con una sonrisa.

La chica lo miro sorprendida por el comentario del joven –Está bien… gracias- Le sonrío tiernamente.

Brett miro a los chico y se sintió celoso de su hermano por lo cual interrumpió la conversación –Sera mejor que avisemos que ya llegamos hermano- dijo en un tono molesto.

Chet lo miro y se dio cuenta del enojo de su hermano, aunque no ayudo mucho que Chet también se molestara…

-Claro hermano por que no vas a buscar a nuestra madre y nuestros tíos- dijo Chet igual de molesto que Brett.

-¿Y por qué no vas tú? en lo que yo le muestro la casa a Mimi- dijo Brett.

-¿Por qué tú le mostrarías la casa a Mimi? ¿Por qué yo no?- se defendió Chet.

-Porque tu mí querido hermano no eres tan listo- le dijo Brett.

Mimi observo la escena algo asustada esos chicos estaban ¿peleando? Pero si apenas hace unos segundos estaban bien ¿Paso acaso algo que ella no se había dado cuenta? -¿Chicos?- quiso interferir.

Ambos la miraron aun molestos y contestaron al unisón –No te metas- Mimi se quedó callada y asustada al ver a ambos chicos tratarla así y estaba preocupada puesto que ambos chicos ya estaban gritándose mutuamente alguien debía interferir…

-¿Quién está haciendo ese escándalo?- se escuchó una voz muy molesta.

A veces la persona que interfiere no es la indicada.


	3. Chapter 3

La persona que menos deseaban ver apareció frente a ellos, al verlo detrás de Mimi ambos hermanos quedaron asustados y dejaron de pelear, en cambio Mimi no movió ni un musculo puesto que esa voz sonaba autoritaria y molesta, llena de ira, quizá se trataba de la persona que buscaba. -¿Por qué están peleando?- Pregunto El-Una-Vez muy molesto, últimamente se enojaba mucho y por cualquier cosa. Paso junto a la peli rosa sin percatarse de su estancia lo único que le importaba era desahogarse con sus escandalosos hermanos. -Lo que pasa es… es… que… - Decían Brett y Chet al mismo tiempo pero ninguno sabia que decirle, simplemente no tenían el valor de mantener una discusión con el. -¿Es que QUÉ?- Dijo muy molesto El-Una-Vez –Ya les he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta que me molesten con sus gritos y peleas estúpidas, díganme ¿Por qué peleaban?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo que pasa es que el dijo que yo no era tan listo- dijo Chet.

-Si lo dije por que tú querías llevártela para ti solo- Dijo Brett molesto.

-¿Llevármela?- contesto indignado –Para empezar ella no es un objeto y tu eres el que quería quedarse con ella- se defendió el chico.

-¡BASTA!- grito enfurecido El-Una-Vez – ¡Son un par de escandalosos! Además ¿De que hablan? ¿Llevarse a quien?- pregunto algo confuso pero igual de enojado.

-A Mimi- Dijeron al unisón.

-¿Y quien rayos es Mimi?- Pregunto confuso El-Una-Vez preguntándose por que clase de tontería se estaban peleando sus hermanos esta vez.

Ambos chicos señalaron a la peli rosa que se encontraba detrás de El-Una-Vez, por su parte Mimi perdió el control de si misma, estaba por ver al chico que debía rescatar, no sabia como reaccionar si con solo verlo de espaldas se ponía nerviosa.

-S…So…Soy yo- dijo ella armándose de todo el valor que poseía.

El-Una-Vez al escuchar aquella voz se volteó para ver de quien era esa hermosa y tierna voz. Al ver a la hermosa chica sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y quedo boquiabierto, jamás había visto una chica tan hermosa tenia los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto, su cabello rosa era un poco llamativo pero no le quitaba lo lindo, sus labios carmesí formaban una leve y temerosa sonrisa pero igual era muy tierna, ¿acaso notaba sonrojo en la chica o era solo su imaginación? Sea como sea se veía realmente adorable, sus facciones tan finas, su atuendo era lindo aunque le recordaba un poco a un mimo y podría haber jurado q era una modelo ya que parecía tener las medidas perfectas, ella simplemente era hermosa.

Mimi tenía tanto miedo por lo que había dicho pero al verlo voltearse hacia ella todo ese miedo se disperso, pudo ver sus ojos, ya que este no traía sus ya conocidos lentes de sol, eran tan hermosos unos ojos azules como el cielo el solo verlos la hiso sonreír levemente y su corazón dio un leve brinco ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Simplemente no lo entendía, lo único que entendía es que ese era un chico muy lindo y guapo, aunque llevaba puesto un traje llamativo, sabía que detrás de todo eso había un corazón muy puro.

-¿Sucede algo?- Se escucho una voz chillona –Escuchamos muchos ruidos –Se trataba de la señora Isabella que bajaba unas escaleras que se encontraban cerca siendo acompañada por la señora Grizelda y el señor Ubb que bajaban junto a ella.

El-Una-Vez reacciono agitando un poco su cabeza ¿en que estaba pensando? acababa de conocer a esa chica, volteo a ver a su madre y sus tíos.

-Lo que pasa es que este par- dijo señalando a sus hermanos –hacían demasiado ruido y no me dejaban trabajar en paz- dijo molesto.

-Así que ustedes causaron todo este alboroto- dijo la señora mientras jalaba las orejas de ambos chicos.

-Fue mi culpa- Dijo Mimi quien al razonar lo que acababa de decir volvió a llenarse de miedo, ¿A caso estaba loca? Apenas hace unos segundos estaba como en un trance y ahora acababa de meter la pata.

-¿Tu culpa?- pregunto la señora acomodando sus lentes y viendo a la chica de una forma desaprobatoria a lo que Mimi solo asintió con la mirada baja -¿Y quien eres tú? – Decía mientras la examinaba de pies a cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Mimi- dijo la chica de forma amable.

-Ya veo- contesto la señora.

-¿Y que te trae por aquí chiquilla?- pregunto esta vez la señora Grizelda.

Mimi no sabia que contestar.

–Esta perdida- contesto Brett.

-Si por eso la trajimos aquí por que al parecer tiene amnesia- dijo esta vez Chet.

Mimi les agradeció mentalmente.

-Chicos ustedes no tienen ningún permiso de traer gente desconocida sin el permiso de su hermano- dijo la señora con una sonrisa que parecía ser de burla – ¿No es así cielo?- Volteo a ver a El-Una-Vez pero este se encontraba viendo a Mimi con una leve sonrisa - ¿Cielo?- volvió a insistir.

-¿Hum?- Contesto algo distraído el chico mirando a su madre y al toparse con la mirada molesta de la mujer reacciono –Si, mi madre tiene razón no deben traer a desconocidos aquí sin mi consentimiento- vio que la chica bajo su mirada y su semblante se veía triste- pero… si ella necesita ayuda será bien recibida- todos estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de El-Una-Vez incluso Mimi que volteo a verlo cuando escucho esa palabras salir de la boca del chico.

-¿Estas seguro hijo?- Pregunto la señora Isabella pues no entendía ese comportamiento tan diferente de su hijo.

-Si madre estoy seguro- después de decir esto se dirigió a Mimi -será nuestra invitada hasta que recuerdes tu pasado- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias señor- dijo ella sonriente.

El-Una-Vez- se acerco a Mimi lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojara un poco –No me digas señor, Soy El-Una-Vez- dijo esto mientras tomaba la delicada mano de la chica y depositaba un tierno beso sobres esta sin dejar de ver a Mimi a los ojos –pero dime Una-Vez- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

Mimi seguía sonrojada –Esta bien Señor…es decir... Una-Vez- corrigió ella.

El joven soltó cuidadosamente la mano de Mimi y con una leve sonrisa comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda a todos en la sala –Denle una de las habitaciones de huéspedes para que pase la noche y encárguense de que este cómoda- dijo parándose en seco –Ya es tarde y todos deberían dormir un poco- dijo esto ultimo mientras reanudaba su camino mientras dejaba detrás a su familia y a Mimi muy sorprendidos.

La señora Isabella sonrió, no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba pero se le ocurrió una descabellada idea, por lo visto Mimi no tenía recuerdos y eso sería perfecto para lo que su loca cabecita estaba planeando –Si quieres yo te puedo llevar a tu habitación- le dijo a la peli rosa.

Los demás se sorprendieron por la actitud tan amable de la señora, Mimi solo asintió y la señora se la llevo del brazo con dirección hacia la que sería ahora la habitación de Mimi.

* * *

¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Qué era lo que acababa de hacer? Estas y muchas preguntas eran las que se hacia El-Una-Vez mientras se encontraba dando vueltas en su enorme cama, no había podido conciliar el sueño desde lo sucedido hace algunas horas.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice?- dijo mientras se sentaba de golpe –Acabo de dejar que una desconocida se quedara en mi mansión solo porque me pareció atractiva- se contestaba así mismo mientras bufaba –aunque, no parecía ser una mala persona- suspiro -¿pero qué cosas digo? Tal vez sea una chiquilla que se quiera aprovechar de mí y sacarme dinero- decía para sí mismo –pero…- pensó –una chica tan linda no podía ser tan mala ¿o sí?- cada vez habían más dudas en su cabeza era una discusión consigo mismo que parecía no tener fin, dio un grito un poco desesperado –será mejor que intente dormir o terminare con una enorme jaqueca- al terminar de decir esto se acomodó de nuevo en su cama y serró los ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

En otra habitación de la enorme mansión, Mimi no se encontraba mejor que El-Una-Vez.

Mimi se encontraba recostada con los ojos abiertos en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes -¿Qué fue lo que paso?- decía mientras recordaba lo sucedido con El-Una-Vez –Lorax dijo que era una mala persona, pero…- decía mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y observaba la enorme habitación que le habían dado –no parecía ser tan mala- dijo esto recordando la actitud del joven hacia ella, el solo recordar esos ojos azules hizo que su corazón se acelerara, tenia de nuevo esa sensación en el cuerpo como de electricidad.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia un amplio balcón que había en la habitación, esa habitación era enorme, su cama era amplia podría jurar que tres personas cabrían ahí y aun así sobraría mucho espacio, en medio de la habitación había un pequeño sofá ¿un sofá? Realmente era enorme, había un escritorio, un hermoso ropero, un aparato que se le hizo algo extraño la señora Isabella le dijo que era una televisión y muchas cosas más.

Al llegar al balcón, se recargo en el barandal mientras la luna iluminaba su hermosa silueta, traía puesta una pijama que le dio la señora Isabella una pantalón hasta las rodillas color turquesa con adornos rosa y algunos encajes, este hacia juego con una camisa de botones del mismo color y los mismos detalles y encajes; observo a algunos de sus hermano y hermanas que se alcanzaban a ver en el bosque, puesto que desde la enorme mansión de El-Una-Vez no se podía apreciar todo el bosque.

Mimi suspiro –Espero mañana sea un mejor día y pueda hablar con el- en su rostro había una sonrisa, pero sus ojos se veían algo triste y suspiro –Espero esto termine pronto, los extraño mucho- dijo mientras veía a sus hermanos siendo iluminados por la misma luna que la iluminaba a ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Amanecer, dulce amanecer o al menos así era para la señora Isabella quien caminaba alegremente hacia el comedor donde se encontraba casi toda su familia –Buenos días- dijo sonriente con esa voz chillona tan conocida mientras entraba en la habitación.

-Buenos días- saludaron todos al unisón.

-¿Mi pequeño Uni aún no baja?- pregunto algo sorprendida mientras tomaba asiento.

-Aquí estoy- dijo el ya mencionado mientras entraba en la habitación siendo seguido por un mayordomo que sostenía su enorme sombrero y sus lentes de sol.

-Buenos días tesoro- contesto con una amplia sonrisa -¿te encuentras bien cariño?- pregunto le señora al ver que su hijo tenia algunas ojeras.

-Si, estoy bien- contesto secamente, al parecer el chico había amanecido de pésimo humor.

La señora al notar el ánimo de su hijo dejo de hablar, ella que tenía tantos planes para ese día, busco con la mirada una cabecita rosa pero no la vio por ningún lado -¿Ya estamos todos?- preguntó

-Falta Mimi- dijeron Brett y Chet al mismo tiempo.

La señora noto el interés que tenían sus hijos sobre la joven y volteo a ver a su hijo menor, este parecía arder en rabia al escuchar a sus hermanos –Pensé que ya habría bajado, le dije a una de las mucamas que la levantara para desayunar- dijo la señora tratando de hacer que el menor de sus hijos olvidara lo antes dicho pero, no resulto, ya que su hijo seguía con la misma expresión de enojo.

-Sirvan el desayuno- le dijo El-Una-Vez a algunos mayordomos que se encontraban cerca.

-Pero Mimi aun no esta con nosotros- dijo Brett.

-Si ella no quiere desayunar es su problema- le contesto fríamente a su hermano mayor.

La señora Isabella estaba desconcertada con la actitud de su hijo pero debía interferir antes de que sus planes se vinieran abajo –No seas grosero hijo- intento calmar la señora –yo iré a buscarla tal vez le paso algo y por eso no ha bajado- dijo la señora, El-Una-Vez solo la miro y arqueo una ceja, la señora al ver este gesto respondió –quien sabe tal vez Mimi se perdió, digo la mansión es demasiado grande y este es su primer día viviendo aquí- explicó ella.

El-Una-Vez solo rodo los ojos –Has lo que quieras, si te tardas demasiado tu desayuno se enfriara- contesto fríamente.

La señora se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la peli rosa. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a su hijo? Ayer estaba muy diferente a como se encontraba hoy, inclusive ella había hecho tantos planes. No había podido dormir en toda la noche por pensar que era lo que tenía su hijo pero todo llegaba a la misma conclusión… su hijo se había enamorado, por su cabeza pasaron tantas cosas, imaginaba a su hijo siendo realmente feliz, inclusive pensó que ambos hacían una linda pareja, imaginaba las citas que ellos dos tendrían, besos, noviazgo, una boda y lo mas importante para ella ¡nietos! Estaba decidida no descansaría hasta que esos dos terminaran siendo novios, además, la peli rosa no tenía recuerdo lo cual era ventajoso, ya que así podría juntar a los tórtolos y aun así quedarse con su adorado hijo y su dinero claro; había planeado tanto y estaba segura de empezar sus planes ese mismo día pero la actitud de su hijo no se lo permitía, pero, aun quedaba una esperanza… Mimi, tal vez ese día solo se debería enfocar en ella.

* * *

Estaba a unos cuantos metros de la puerta de la chica y vio que una de las mucamas estaba apunto de entrar con la ropa de la chica en la mano -¡Espera!- le dijo lo cual tomo por sorpresa a la mucama.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto la señora ya un poco mas calmada.

-¿La ropa es de la chica que está en la habitación?- pregunto la señora Isabella al reconocer la blusa de rayas.

-Así es, la ropa de la señorita se tardo en secar por eso se la traigo apenas- dijo la señora mientras miraba la ropa de la chica.

-Ya veo- dijo la señora –Yo se la daré si no te importa- dijo mientras le quitaba la ropa a la mucama lo cual hiso que esta se desconcertara –necesito hablar con ella a solas- la mucama asintió con la cabeza y se retiro. La señora Isabella coloco su mano en la perilla de la puerta y la abrió poco a poco.

* * *

No había probado ni un solo bocado ¿Por qué? Eso no lo sabia, veía como sus tíos ya se encontraban desayunando parecía que eran los únicos que no estaban tan emocionados con la chica de cabellos rosa, luego miro a sus hermanos y al verlos frunció el seño ya que vio que ninguno de ellos había probado su desayuno y ambos veían el pasillo por donde se había ido su madre con la esperanza de que esta regresara con la hermosa chica. ¿Acaso el mundo estaba en su contra ese día? Al despertar lo primero en llegar a su mente fue el recuerdo de esa chica, su hermosa y tímida sonrisa sus bellos ojos verdes, pero no, el debía ser fuerte, no se dejaría caer ante los encantos de la chica. Aunque aun no entendía por que le molestaba el interés de sus hermanos por esa chica.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo a Mimi?- El-Una-Vez escucho muy preocupado a su hermano Chet.

-No lo creo, tal vez se perdió- contesto Brett y vio como Chet se preocupaba aun mas –Pero tranquilo yo se que nuestra madre la encontrara y la traerá- dijo para tranquilizar a su hermano –además sabes que Mimi es una chica muy lista, seguro se encontraran rápido- cuando Brett termino de decir esto El-Una-Vez bufo y llamo la atención de ambos chicos, quienes al voltear se dieron cuenta de la mirada de enojo que tenia su hermano.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Brett.

El-Una-Vez no cambio su expresión ni un poco –No sucede nada- dijo fría y secamente, los hermanos solo se vieron entre si algo desconcertados por la actitud de su hermano menor que cada vez parecía ser peor. El-Una-Vez rodó los ojos y se dispuso a comer su desayuno ya no se preocuparía por su madre ni sus hermanos y mucho menos por esa chiquilla.

* * *

-¿Hola?- dijo la señora Isabella a medida que entraba a la habitación de la joven, no recibió respuesta de la joven así que la busco con la mirada y la encontró recargada en el balcón mirando el bosque de Truffulas. Al verla entendió por qué su hijo se había enamorado tan rápido de esa joven era muy bella sus ojos verdes transmitían inocencia, su cabello color rosa se veía hermoso y parecía ser muy suave, ella era hermosa y estaba… ¿Envuelta en una toalla? Esto sorprendió mucho a la señora.

-Mimi- La volvió a llamar la señora, esta vez la joven si la alcanzo a escuchar y volteo a verla con curiosidad en su mirada.

-Hola señora Isabella- dijo esta con una enorme sonrisa al reconocer a la señora.

-Hola…Mimi… dime ¿Por qué solo vistes una toalla?- pregunto la señora algo sorprendida.

-¿hu?- fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar mientras se veía –Lo que pasa es que la señora que me despertó me dijo que me diera un baño mientras ella lavaba mi ropa- explico la chica.

-¿Y por qué no te pusiste ropa de nuevo?- cuestiono la señora.

-Lo que pasa es que la ropa que se llevó la señora es la única que tengo- dijo Mimi.

La señora se sorprendió ya que eso era cierto le estaba reclamando a Mimi cuando ella era la que tenía la ropa de la joven en sus manos, se sentía un poco mal por intentar regañar a la joven, tal vez debería compensarlo con algo –cierto ella me dijo que te entregara tu ropa- dijo mientras le entregaba la ropa a la chica.

-Gracias- dijo la chica con su amplia sonrisa, se dirigió al baño para poder cambiarse. La señora Isabella la espero sentada en el pequeño sofá que estaba en la habitación de la chica, mientras pensaba en cómo poner en marcha su plan y compensar lo de antes, y cuando la chica salió la idea golpeo de pronto su mente.

-Ya estoy lista- se anunció Mimi.

-Qué bueno querida- dijo la señora con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba a la chica –haem… Mimi- dijo la señora para llamar la atención de la joven.

Mimi se encontraba cepillando su cabello pero al escuchar su nombre dejo de hacer lo que hacía y volteo a ver a la señora -¿Si?- contesto.

-Dime, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a mí y a mi cuñada Grizelda a comprar un poco de ropa y tal vez pasar al salón de belleza?- pregunto la señora.

Mimi permanecía dudativa no sabía a qué se refería la señora para ella todo eso era algo desconocido –Yo…no lo sé- contesto apenas la joven.

-Vamos, será divertido- dijo la señora para convencerla.

-Está bien- dijo la peli rosa no muy convencida de lo que contestaba.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo la señora poniéndose de pie –Pero antes…- dijo mientras jalaba a la joven –será mejor que vallamos a desayunar, los chicos deben estar preocupados por nosotras- dijo mientras salían de la habitación.

* * *

Dejo los cubiertos sobre su plato que ya se encontraba vacio, miro a sus hermanos y vio que estos seguían sin probar un solo bocado ¿Por qué rayos a ese par le preocupaba tanto esa chiquilla?, rodo los ojos para intentar ver a sus tíos pero estos ya no estaban, espero un poco para ver si su madre bajaba pero al ver que no sucedió así se puso de pie para retirarse.

-¿Ya te vas hermano?- pregunto Chet.

-Si- contesto secamente El-Una-Vez.

-¿Estás seguro? Tal vez nuestra madre…-intento decir Brett pero fue interrumpido.

El-Una-Vez azotó las manos contra la mesa bruscamente los cual asusto un poco a sus hermanos –Quieren dejar de preocuparse tanto por ellas, no son unas niñas ellas ya saben cuidarse solas- prácticamente les estaba gritando –Es algo estúpido que ustedes se preocupen tanto-

-Pero…- intentaron decir ambos pero de nuevo El-Una-Vez interrumpió.

-ya me canse de discutir con ustedes- dijo mientras se ponía su sombrero y sus lentes –tengo mucho trabajo y poco tiempo como para discutir con un par de tontos como ustedes- Brett y Chet se sentían ofendidos pero a la vez impotentes ante las palabras de su hermano, pero ninguno dijo nada ya que sabían que no ganarían nada con hacerlo.

El-Una-Vez comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del enorme comedor, mientras caminaba frotaba su sien con una de sus manos mientras tomaba algo de aire para calmarse últimamente se le hacía muy fácil explotar por cualquier cosa, iba concentrado en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió que su cuerpo chocaba con el de alguien más y por reflejo dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- grito ya histérico, pero todo ese enojo se fue al ver unos ojos que lo veían con tristeza y al parecer arrepentimiento.

-Yo…Yo… lo siento mucho- decía la joven peli rosa mientras agachaba su cabeza –prometo que tendré mas cuidado al caminar- El-Una-Vez sentía como su corazón se estrujaba al ver la cara de la chica.

Todos en la habitación estaban boquiabiertos en especial la señora Isabella ya que al parecer siempre que tenía un plan su hijo conspiraba contra este, por otro lado Brett y Chet se sentían impotentes y llenos de ira.

-N…No te disculpes, también fue mi culpa- dijo El-Una-Vez tragándose su orgullo mientras desviaba la mirada, estaba sonrojado aunque esto solo lo noto una persona.

La señora Isabella al ver el estado de su hijo y sus mejillas tan rojas sonrió y se dio cuenta de que era el momento perfecto para empezar su plan. Jalo a su hijo del brazo para atraerlo hacia ella este por su parte se sorprendió mucho.

-Hijo que bueno que te encuentro- dijo la señora mientras lo soltaba un poco.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo este algo desconcertado por la actitud de su madre.

-Veras estaba pensando en ir al centro comercial quería pasar al salón de belleza y a comprar un poco de ropa y…- otra interrupción.

-¿Cuánto dinero quieres?- contesto secamente.

La señora vio el cambio de actitud de su hijo y le dijo –Oye no te estoy pidiendo dinero, quiero que nos acompañes- dijo la señora con una cara suplicante.

-Madre tengo muchas cosas que hacer no tengo tiempo- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Vamos hijo- decía intentando hacer que su hijo se detuviera –ira tu tía Grizelda con nosotros- intentaba convencer la señora.

-Que se diviertan- dijo El-Una-Vez sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Te mencione que también ira Mimi?- El-Una-Vez se paró en seco al escuchar lo que su madre le acababa de decir, Isabella por su parte sonrió satisfecha de que las cosas salieran como lo planeaba.

El-Una-Vez suspiro -¿Ira el tío Ubb?- pregunto aun de espaldas a su madre.

-No- contesto la señora mientras se acercaba un poco a su hijo menor, ya que tenía una idea de adonde se dirigían las preguntas y ni Brett ni Chet debían escuchar.

-¿Brett y Chet irán?- pregunto El-Una-Vez volteando a ver a su madre que se encontraba ya a su lado.

-No- dijo mirando a su hijo –Solo iremos nosotras- dijo en un todo despreocupado.

-Tal vez deba ir con ustedes- dijo El-Una-Vez- pero al ver la sonrisa pícara de su madre se puso nervioso –digo…es…porque tres mujeres no deberían salir solas sin un hombre que las acompañe- intento remediar pero lo único que logro fue hacer reír a su madre.

-Mimi y yo desayunaremos y después pasaremos por ti a tu estudio- dijo la señora mientras se dirigía hacia la peli rosa que se encontraba parada a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban ellos esperando a la señora –Espero que para entonces ya estés listo hijo- dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a la chica y entraba al comedor, lo último que vio El-Una-Vez fue a la chica sonriéndole.

* * *

**Hola! D: sé que algunos deben odiarme por la demora tan larga del cap, pero lo que sucede es que tuve problemas con cambio de casa y otras cosas, ademas de la escuela T.T pero bueno aqui esta el cap y espero les guste n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

El-Una-Vez se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio pensando en que había hecho hace algunos minutos, siempre dejaba que sus impulsos hablaran por él, si solo supiera controlarse pero no entendía por que con solo el hecho de verla perdía el control de si mismo; entonces recordó haberla visto con esa cara tan triste y sintió nuevamente como su corazón se estrujaba y sentía culpa de ser el causante de la tristeza de la joven.

Agito la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza –Sera mejor que me prepare para salir- dijo mientras se ponía de pie, guardo sus lentes dentro de su saco y salió de la habitación.

Los cuatro se encontraban desayunando aunque Brett y Chet no estaban muy contentos con lo que les acababan de decir hace poco.

-Si nos lo hubieras pedido a nosotros habríamos aceptado ir con ustedes- dijo algo molesto Brett.

-Brett tiene razón nos hubiera gustado acompañarlas- dijo esta vez Chet.

-Chicos- dijo la señora intentando calmarlos –Ya les dije, ustedes tiene trabajo que hacer y el siempre tiene tiempo solo que no le gusta admitirlo, además le hará bien, estar encerrado tanto tiempo en esa oficina le hará daño a largo plazo- explico la señora y vio como sus hijos agachaban la mirada –vamos chicos no se pongan tristes- intento animar la señora.

-Pero es que a el ni si quiera le cae bien Mimi- dijo Brett.

Mimi al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentirse triste ya que con lo que acababa de pasar se dio cuenta de que el Lorax tenia razón ese chico no era el mismo que el dulce chico con el que hablo la noche anterior, ella solo se limito a suspirar ya que sabia que su tarea no seria nada sencilla.

La señora noto el cambio de ánimo de la chica y sonrió ya que aunque no la conocía como para saber si ella también estaba enamorada de El-Una-Vez sabia que no le era indiferente.

-Bien- dijo la señora mientras se ponía de pie –será mejor que vayamos Mimi- dijo y esta asintió para después ponerse de pie- Bueno querida tengo que ir por mi cuñada ¿Irías por Una-Vez? ¿Si?-dijo la señora con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Mimi se sobresalto un poco no tenia ánimos de hablar con el chico –Pero, yo no se donde queda su estudio- dijo pensando que eso la salvaría.

-Es fácil llegar querida- dijo mientras la jalaba con ella y la llevaba a la salida de la habitación –Sigue este pasillo derecho cuenta cuatros puertas y la quinta del lado derecho es su estudio- dijo la señora explicándole a la peli rosa.

-Esta bien iré por el- contesto resignada la joven –hasta luego Brett y Chet- dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa de los chicos.

-Hasta luego- dijeron al unisón los chicos despidiéndose de la hermosa chica.

La señora Isabella vio como Mimi caminaba hacia el estudio de su hijo, estaba cada vez mas convencida, ella era la indicada para su hijo, mientras pensaba esto se le dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios –Sera mejor que valla por Grizelda- se dijo así misma antes de darla vuelta y caminar en busca de su cuñada.

Mimi camino por un buen rato a paso lento mientras observaba con mucha atención todo el pasillo era un pasillo muy largo tenia varios cuadros algunos con arboles, otros con la familia de El-Una-Vez y otras de una cosa llamada Thneed. Conto las puertas hasta llegar a la quinta se paro frente a ella y soltó un suspiro –Es mejor enfrentarlo ahora- se dijo antes de levantar un poco su mano y golpear con delicadeza la puerta ya que una parte de ella no quería que esa puerta fuera escuchada.

Al parecer su plan había resultado ya que llevaba algunos minutos tocando y no había respuesta alguna de El-Una-Vez, dio un suspiro.

-No creo que nadie te abra la puerta si tocas tan despacio-

La chica al escuchar una voz tras de ella dio un leve brinco de susto y sintió que su piel se ruborizaba, se tranquilizo un poco y contesto –De igual forma no me hubiera abierto nadie- dijo sin voltear, aun viendo hacia la puerta -¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?- pregunto.

-Alrededor de 5 minutos- contesto El-Una-Vez con una leve sonrisa –Esperaba a que tocaras más fuerte o que al menos te percataras de que ya me encontraba detrás de ti-

-Lo siento- dijo mientras volteaba para verlo, aunque no conto con que se pondría roja como un tomate y su corazón latiera tan rápido con solo verlo, el se encontraba recargado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados y le sonreía mientras la miraba.

El-Una-Vez vio que Mimi no decía ni una palabra y al verla tan roja se preocupo -¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Y…Yo… si- fue lo único que salió de la boca de la chica.

-Estas un poco roja ¿Segura que estas bien?- ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

El-Una-Vez no le creyó nada a la joven y sin pensarlo dos veces puso su brazos alrededor de ella aprisionándola contra la pared, paso lentamente una mano sobre el rostro de la chica hasta levantar unos cabellos que se encontraban en la frente de ella, la cual al ver que El-Una-Vez acercaba poco a poco su rostro hacia el de ella, se puso mas roja aun y cerro fuertemente sus ojos, podía sentir como su respiración se detenía y su corazón latía tan fuerte que pudo jurar en ese momento que se le saldría del pecho. Sintió algo sobre su frente y abrió sus ojos lentamente y se topo con la mirada azul del joven quien tenia su frente sobre la de ella, Mimi quedo muda al ver al chico tan cerca –Pues… tu temperatura esta normal- dijo el chico –No pareces tener fiebre- al terminar de decir esto se separo poco a poco de la joven.

Mimi sintió como el aire le regresaba y su color de piel regresaba a su tono normal –Si…yo le dije que me sentía bien- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada ya que sabia que si lo miraba de nuevo a los ojos ese tono rojizo regresaría a sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, yo… debí creerte- dijo mientras bajaba un poco la mirada, de nuevo sus impulsos lo hacían hacer cosas que no debía hacer.

-No se disculpe- dijo un poco nerviosa la chica -gracias por preocuparse- dijo mientras le sonreía.

El-Una-Vez alzó su mirada y le contesto a la chica la sonrisa solo que la de el era un poco mas tímida, se vieron a los ojos por un largo tiempo, fue como si el tiempo se congelara, no hablaron pero sus miradas transmitían mas que palabras, ambos parecía disfrutar ese breve momento, hasta que alguien los regreso a la realidad.

-Señor, la limosina ya esta lista como usted lo ordeno- dijo uno de los mayordomos que acababa de llegar.

El-Una-Vez al escucharlo sacudió un poco su cabeza y volteo a ver al señor –gracias iremos enseguida- el señor dio una reverencia y se fue dejándolos otra vez solos –Sera mejor que busquemos a mi madre y a mi tía para irnos- le dijo el joven a Mimi.

-Si- fue lo único que contesto la chica y ambos fueron en busca de ambas señoras.

* * *

**Antes que nada se que he sido mala autora u.u casi no subo y ahora que subo subo poquito, pero verán que subiré mas seguido, lo que pasa es que tengo algunos cap ya escritos, los quería editar y así pero no he tenido tiempo de hacer eso Q.Q así que los subiré así como están, eso si son un poco mas cortos :s no me maten T.T les prometo que serán mas grandes con el tiempo, sin mas me despido.**


End file.
